Wireless communication devices communicate with wireless communication networks using wireless protocols, such as Long Term Evolution (LTE), Evolution Data Optimized (EVDO), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), High Speed Packet Access (HSPA), and the like. Wireless communication networks include wireless access nodes spread over a geographic area. Each wireless access node broadcasts its signal over one or more sectors. Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, move throughout a geographic area. In some examples, the sectors of radio coverage for each wireless communication network may not be continuous over the geographic area. Thus, there may be holes in the radio coverage of a wireless communication network.
Users of wireless communication devices may frequently travel the same or similar routes. For example, a wireless communication device user may travel the same route between her home and office twice a day, five times a week. Wireless communication devices are used to place calls, send/receive text messaging, or access the Internet, among other activities. However, users of wireless communication devices may not use their devices while driving. When users are not using their wireless communication devices, the devices may enter a dormant mode.
Overview
A wireless communication device exchanges data with a source base station. Based on location, velocity, and direction of the wireless communication device, an off-network transit between a source base station and a target base station is identified. The wireless communication device transfers an off-network transit request to the source base station, indicating the target base station and a time. The wireless communication device receives an off-network transit response from the source base station, indicating the target base station, a target frequency, and authorization data. The wireless communication device enters a dormant mode until the time. When the time is reached, the wireless communication device transfers authorization data to the target base station and exchanges second data with the target base station.